Transponders, which are also referred to as tags or labels, are well known in the art from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,078,791, and are designed to communicate with a reader, which is also known as a base station. Usually, the transponder comprises an integrated circuit and an antenna to capture signals sent by the reader. The antenna is formed on a substrate, which is, for instance, a plastic foil. The antenna usually is connected to the integrated circuit by means of contacts. Alternatively, the transponder may include a strap, also called an interposer, which is connected to the integrated circuit and to the antenna. Then, the antenna may be formed on a separate antenna substrate.
The ever-decreasing size of integrated circuits potentially complicates manufacturing suitable antenna or strap contacts configured to be contacted with the contacts of the integrated circuits.